Users of consoles are generally eager to play newly acquired content, such as game-related content or recently released movies for example, as quickly as possible following acquisition of that content. Currently available options involve two separate series of steps, the first series involving actions that the user must carry out online, interacting with the entity with overriding rights to the content, and the second series involving actions that the user must carry out at the console to complete the download. Only after all these steps have been carried out can the user enjoy the experience offered by the newly downloaded content.